evilism_and_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
UNKNOWN.mp4
sorry but i guess i gotta post this one, this story is my horrifying experience about an unknown file. This file contains a picture a plain picture, then if you refreshed this file, a video will appear..... okay no more chatting lets start the story.. It was 2:23 in the morning when i suddenly woke up i found my computer screen on i dont remember turning that computer on (okay, i found that computer on fraiglist i bought it because it is very cheap and interesting.. c'mon dont blame me) cause the last time i opened which i clearly dont remember i think atleast 1 to 2 weeks i think?... ok nevermind by the way i look closely to the screen to see what is happening' i found out someone sent me an unknown file its says "sorry man but i cant take the pain anymore" with a fil, the file is "unknown.MP4" it could be a video or a sound file. when i clicked the file the a warning pop- upped "are you sure?,these files could be harmful to your computer." i clicked yes and due to my curiosity and besides i got a backup ,jay he is my friend and he studying computer engineering so....ah anyways after i clicked the file and a picture appeared on my computer screen. its just a plain picture (actually its a picture of a dark figure standing with a bright smile and glowing red eyes this give me goosebumps tho) then my computer starting to act weird so i decided to refresh my computer by restarting it. it took 1 minute to restart until a video appeared but the picture was gone the mail that the stranger was gone too "whats happening?" i spoke the computer starting to ver very weird until i found the video i clicked the play button the video starts with horrfying gloomy vibe in a room the audio is very distorted so i cant hear whats happening, until then a dark figure from the pictured earlier started to scream and it says something i cant understand it says "alioquin interficiemus te, et non morieris cum ego !!!!" and the video ends there my computer started to act as if it has a virus then i turned it down as quickly as possible as i can because i heared a loud noises downstairs i checked my phone and its already 3:00 am the steps are getting louder and louder so i hid under my bed until the step noise had stopped but 10 seconds after that the door of my starts to banged my heart is pounding my anxiety is attacking me until........i woked up "honey? are you okay?" mom said i sighed with a reliefed that was just a dream..... "you were acting weird last night i heared you banging the door,screaming crazy words and jumping....what happened jake?" mom asked i was shocked i-it its not a dream i quickly stood and turned the computer i found the file in the library in my computer and spoked "it was me."